Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of National Treasure: Book of Secrets ''is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Crysta, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this. *Lily appears in the scene of the Easter Egg hunt at the White House. Scenes Civilian Heroes conference *Snowflake: John Wilkes Booth? Who was that? *Xion: He was the man who killed President Lincoln. *Snowflake: ....! Oh my goodness... *Xion: Yep. *Tammy: Hard to believe such a man existed. *DJ: I know. *Midna: What're you worried about? He's been dead for almost 150 years now. *DJ: Yeah, but what he did in the past was pretty shocking. *Aqua: I doubt anyone would've seen it coming when it happened. *Jeffrey: I agree. *?????: Excuse me. I have a question to ask. *(The team looks to where the voice came from and see a man named Mitch from the audience) *Mitch: What do you think ever happened to that Booth diary page that was pulled out of the fire? *Ben: We may never know. *Jeffrey: No one saw it again after that day. *Mitch: Perhaps. Perhaps not. *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* *Jaden: What do you mean? *Mitch: You see I have one of those great-great-grand daddy's just like you. Way up in my family tree named a Silas Wilkinson. He used to tell a story about the night Lincoln was shot. As Silas tells it, Booth didn't seek out Thomas Gates regarding the treasure map that night. It was Thomas who called the meeting. A meeting to plan the assassination of Lincoln. *Jeffrey: ...!! What?! *Jaden: That can't be!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Ben: How absurd. *Patrick: That's a lie!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Mitch: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... *takes out a laminated piece of paper* one of the missing pages from the infamous dairy of John Wilkes Booth, with the name Thomas Gates written on a list along with all the other killers. *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Jaden: No.... *Twilight: This has got to be a joke. *Tammy: FAKE!!!! It's gotta be fake!!! *DJ: This is crazy!! *Aqua: I'm not convinced. *Xion: Me either. *Alexis: I wanna see this up close. *Shining Armor: Me too. *(The page is brought up in front of the projector) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Curator: And... Latin? *Wilkinson: Well Boothe was a student of Latin. He shouted "Sic Semper Tyrannis" after he shot Lincoln. *Xion: *gasps softly* *Nails: What does that mean exactly? *Wilkinson: "Thus always to tyrants". *Patrick Gates: *speaking over Wilkinson* "Thus always to tyrants". We know. *Jeffrey: *to himself* This can't be right. *Curator: "Surratt Copiae". *Wilkinson: Military supplies. *Aqua: *gasps* Easter Egg Hunt *(Outside the White House, an Easter Egg Hunt is about to start) *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: *smiles and holds Baby Lily* Ready to hunt for eggs, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh! *Alexis: *smiles and gently puts Baby Lily down on the ground* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: Midna? Make sure she doesn't get hurt. *Midna: Got it. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you. *Midna: *smiles* I'll make sure she has fun today. *Alexis: *smiles* In the meantime, we're gonna check the oval office for the other plank in the Resolute desk. *Midna: Watch your backs. *Alexis: We will. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she looks for Easter eggs* *Kairi: *smiles* I'll keep an eye on her too. * President's Book *Ben: So... how am I gonna get him alone? ............... I'm gonna kidnap him. *Jaden: *does a spit take and chokes* WHAT?!?!? *Ben: I'm gonna kidnap the president of the United States. *Jeffrey: ARE YOU CRAZY?!? *Alexis: No!!! I'm sorry!!! That's even more illegal than stealing the Declaration of Independence was!!!! *Aqua: Are you out of your mind?! *Ben: Only the president knows where the book is hidden and if I'm gonna get that information from him to find the treasure, I'm gonna need to force some time with him. *Xion: You have GOT to be kidding... *Jaden: *takes a paper bag and hyperventilates in it* *Jeffrey: *pants in panic* *Tammy: Isn't there another way?!?! *Twilight: Maybe we can arrange a private meeting with him and explain the situation. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures